


Full Moon Ficlet #375 - Rub

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: No one had told Stiles being a kindergarten teacher would be so difficult. Luckily, he gets to come home to the world's greatest boyfriend.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #375: Rub





	Full Moon Ficlet #375 - Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> I didn't think I would be able to get a story out this week (between Tease last week and Rub this week, I'm starting to think these are venturing into territory I struggle writing), but I managed to get this done, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Big thanks, as always, to my beta [Marie](http://quietzap.tumblr.com) for being so quick on the beta and just generally being a great friend.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Five p.m. Friday and Stiles dragged himself through the front door, falling face-first onto the nearest flat surface, which was, unfortunately, the coffee table and not nearly the comfortable landing he had desired. He knew he should move but not one muscle in his body would listen to logic; they were all too relieved to no longer be moving.

Why hadn’t any of his college professors warned him that teaching kindergarten would be so physically exhausting? He groaned and tried to lift a hand to flip off the person chuckling at him from the doorway behind him, but again his body betrayed him. 

“Just kill me now,” he spoke into the table, glad that his boyfriend had spent so many hours rubbing sandpaper over the wood so that he didn’t end up with splinters.

There was no noise behind him and he figured his boyfriend had left him alone and then the world spun around him as he was lifted into the air and tossed unceremoniously over a very broad shoulder. He couldn’t complain about the view as he was carried up the stairs.

He’d finally managed to convince his hand to lift and went to pinch the very lovely butt in his face when the room spun again as he was tossed onto the bed and bounced a couple of times before settling and glaring up at his smirking boyfriend. “Rude.”

“Roll over,” he commanded as he moved to the attached bathroom and disappeared through the door. Stiles thought about following the order but his body still didn't want to cooperate so he was still lying in the same position when Derek returned carrying a bottle of clear liquid. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Stiles hadn’t moved.

“I can’t move. I’m dead.”

“You’re rather chatty for a corpse,” he commented, setting the bottle on the nightstand and reaching to unbutton Stiles' shirt, pulling his arms out of it one at a time before tugging it harshly out from under his body. “C’mon, roll over,” he chided.

“Dead, remember?”

“Then you won’t mind if I pick your corpse up and dump it out the window to feed the wolves,” Derek said, using gentle hands to turn Stiles over onto his stomach and moving his arms up so he could pillow his head on them.

“There are no wolves in California,” Stiles argued and they both chuckled, it was a long-running joke from way back when they’d first met when Stiles had still been in the dark about werewolves and that the hot guy that worked at the garage he took his Jeep was one.

Stiles opened his mouth to continue talking but his thoughts disappeared and his words melted into a moan when Derek’s warm, slick hands pressed into his shoulders where the worst of his tension sat. He felt himself sink into the bed as Derek continued to rub out the tension and pain out of his muscles. He strongly suspected there was some werewolf mojo pain pulling going on as well, but he was too boneless to open his eyes to check.

At some point between his shoulders and his waist, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he was aware of was the full moon shining through the window and the wolf curled up next to him, snoring softly.

Rolling over, throwing an arm and leg over Derek, he rubbed a hand through his fur and whispered, “I love you,” grinning at the quiet growl he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr! I'm josjournal over there.


End file.
